


Losing Time

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Heaven and Hell [2]
Category: Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing each other, but being unable to touch. Or being completely unaware of each other's existence and living day to day in ignorance. This is the definition of Heaven and Hell. But which one is which?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy's POV, continuing Heaven and Hell.
> 
> It kind of gives you another glance at it as well.

Everything was taking too long. But then he had thought that the first hour that the two had gone missing. It was a simple patrol mission. The night was quiet but Bradley had insisted that they make a sweep through the city just in case. Because he always thought that it was ‘too quiet’. The patrol was not supposed to take longer than an hour. But when everyone came back except for Kaplan and Altman, they had wasted time thinking that the two had gone off on their own.

 

It wasn't until the Vision lost both signals at the exact same moment that they even realized that something was wrong. And by then it had been too late. That had been almost ten months ago. Ten months. The wind that blew passed him picked up speed when he did, the world passing him in brown and white blurs.  He had run this way hundreds of times, trying to pick up a trail, trying to figure out where the hell the two sickening lovebirds went. Or rather, where they were taken. But there was nothing. No contact, no sign, no blip on Visions internal radar. Nothing but silence.

 

He had always hated the silence, because silence meant there was no activity, that everything within that silence had stopped. And stopping for him was simply not an option. Not now, not ever. The anger helped fuel his speed as he zipped past the streets and out past the city limits. Fuck patrols. Fuck Bradley and his fucking rules of trying to find them. It obviously wasn't working. He didn't care if the rest of the team blacklisted him. He didn't give a damn if the Avengers had him decommissioned or whatever. He was going to find Kaplan and Altman if for no other reason than to bash their heads together for being fucking idiots and allowing themselves to get captured.

 

Because really? Kaplan had unlimited power at his disposal. He could instantly warp both himself and Altman back home. Back to where Tommy could beat the living daylights out of them for causing him to worry so much. Even if he refused to admit it out loud.

 

“You two better be alive when I find you." He murmured to no one in particular as he dashed down the highway headed west.


End file.
